


On Spoons

by kirastorm



Series: Universal [4]
Category: Sense8 (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirastorm/pseuds/kirastorm
Summary: Felix in space and the importance of calling locksmiths





	On Spoons

The city loves Felix and he loves it back. His gene is off the charts. Atlantis purrs for him, sliding open doors for him and leading him along a slow route through the entire city that ends in a room full of ZPMs, 1 of which is full and 2 of which are partially full.

Felix falls in with Radek Zelenka and soon the two are debating then modifying blue plans and making adjustments to Zalenkas still. They are able to almost double the production, which most of the city appreciates.

Rodney dubs him “king of the locksmiths” which lasts until the next time he demands a lock smith.

“Calll a looccksmiithhh” John warbles into the radio and then the call is picked up by Lorne and is finished off by Chuck while Rodney face palms.

What starts up as joke becomes a marathon of Robin Hood movies, which then turns into a city wide debate on which Robin Hood is the best.

“Look, the only Robin Hoods in this debate should be the ones with actual British accents.” Rodney snaps.

The only thing the city can agree on is that Alan Rickman is the best Robin Hood villain.

That some how turns into a spoon contest, where people stand around in the mess holding spoons menacingly.

Teyla and Sun win in a tie (neither of them actually joined in the competition).

“How are they so creepy?” Felix says to Wolfgang.

Wolfgang shrugs “It’s not like either of them would need the spoon.”


End file.
